monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorokuri
, , |weaknesses = Fire, Dragon |move = Gift Return |creator = Werequaza86 }} The Dorokuri is a Bird Wyvern that somewhat resembles a penguin. It has been associated with holidays, as it is known to give people random gifts. The reality of it is that it steals items of interest, and sometimes throws them at what it perceives as a threat. Physiology Dorokuri has a body shape similar to Malfestio. Dorokuri bear a resemblance to penguins, most notably the crested penguins. They have a large yellow crest of hair starting above their orange beaks and flowing like a crown. The males have larger crowns than the females. Their backs, along with the tops of their wings, are black while their underside is white. They have simple tails that are a bit longer than a Malfestio's as well. Behavior Dorokuri are curious and somewhat intelligent monsters, and have a habit of taking things from people. They stash their stolen goods, along with extra food, in a hidden pouch they have under their feathers. The items they take can range from hunting supplies to tree ornaments. Anything that catches their eye. They'll either use these items to decorate their nests to attract mates or throw as weapons. Their thieving habits have surprisingly made the Dorokuri famous for holiday celebrations. A few reports speak of Dorokuri wandering into villages late at night and stealing toys the kids have left out and later threw them at other people they encountered in self-defense. These have led to stories of Dorokuri stealing from naughty kids and delivering toys to nice kids. Dorokuri have been found living in both cold environments and warmer islands. Abilities Dorokuri have no elemental capabilities. It shares some physical moves with Malfestio such as its wing slap. Dorokuri can get itself into the air for some glide related attacks, but it can't properly fly. One of the more powerful attacks it uses is when it gets into the air and drills its beak toward its foe, crashing into the ground. It can slide along the ground like Lagombi as well. Dorkuri can use kicking attacks here and there, some of which can steal items. These items will then sometimes be thrown back at the hunter. Items like Paralysis Knives can paralyze the hunter, but if it throws a potion, it can heal the hunter. Sometimes, the stolen items can be recovered as shiny drops if Dorokuri has yet to use it. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor Blademaster LR Defense: 100-410 HR Defense: 280-590 GR Defense: 550-760 Fire: -30 Water: 35 Thunder: 0 Ice: 25 Dragon: -25 LR/HR Skills: Wide-Range +2, Good Luck, Distraction GR Skills: Wide-Range +2, Good Luck, Charm Chaser Gunner LR Defense: 50-205 HR Defense: 140-295 GR Defense: 330-465 Fire:-20 Water: 45 Thunder: 10 Ice: 35 Dragon: -15 LR/HR Skills: Wide-Range +2, Good Luck, Distraction GR Skills: Wide-Range +2, Good Luck, Charm Chaser Weapons Sword and Shield Holiday Blade Gifted Blade Dual Swords Celebratory Cutters Kindness Cutters Hunting Horn Holiday Bells Jingling Bells Lance Peppermint Poker Candycane Corkscrew Bow Giving Kindness Give and Recieve Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Notes *Dorokuri is partially inspired by the Pokemon Delibird *Dorokuri will start the quest with only one set of either paralysis, poison, or sleep causing items. It can steal more however. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern